IPod Shuffle
by Sunr1se
Summary: What does 59 characters, an IPod, a number generator, and a bored writer have in common? That without them this project wouldn't be possible! Every chapter is going to be a different song and the generator will pick what characters go for what song! Warnings: Crack pairings, possible yaoi and yuri, blood, gore, death, and me ranting in the beginning and end of every chapter!


_Me, bored, listening to the first song on my IPod_ (Not doing it because I know what song it is and it's best if I don't 'cheat' by using it. And if anyone cares to know it's called ↑_The Game of Life_↓ by Hatsune Miku)_. I get momentarily distracted by my sister and her obsession of pinching my cheeks __. Then the first real song starts playing and I'm just staring at mid-air in surprise. Then I click on the number generator and the numbers 53 and 22 come up. I glance at my list and roll my eyes because I have no idea how I am going to do this._

**Song:** AaAaAaAAaAaAAa by Hatsune Miku

**#53:** N. Korea (my OC)- Ha-Neul **# 22:** Lithuania- Toris

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Ha-Neul said as she finished bandaging as much as she could Toris's injuries. "It's just you and me. Just the two of us, there is no one here." Ha-Neul looked up as their hideout shook as another bomb exploded in the distance. The whole world had exploded in war and now there was nothing but destruction and death.

She peeked out the window of the abandoned warehouse to see another building burning in the distance as another collapsed to the ground. She carefully closed the black curtains so that no light would escape to the outside world. She went back to check on him as the warehouse shook again. Toris had been unfortunate enough to have been in one of the buildings that got bombed earlier and he had gotten severely injured. It had taken Ha-Neul ages to find him in the rubble and take him here; to the hideout that she had managed to find.

_Our future looks black,_ she thought as she checked the remaining supplies that she had managed to salvage. _And there is nowhere we can go._ _I am going to have to go out and look for supplies again. I hope that I am able to find more than what I did last time._

Ha-Neul lowered the club she was carrying as she stared at the person she had just beaten to the ground. The sorrow of having to stoop so low in order to obtain what she and Toris needed was killing her. Ignoring the body she began to search through what he had been carrying. Canned food and medical supplies. Perfect, this was just what she needed. Hearing footsteps she quickly grabbed her loot and took off. She could hear cries echoing behind her as she ran under the starry sky. It seemed as though the cry was being echoed by the sky itself as she struggled to ignore it.

_The troubles of others didn't matter to me. I had to make sure Toris survived. Even if the price is the lives of others. He was all that was left for me in this war-torn world._

Then the cries reach her, again, as she ran through the debris of what was once her home.

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

The cry echoes throughout the clear black sky.

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

It seems as though the stars have joined in the suffering of the people of this world.

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

Not even in the safety of the hideout are the cries of the forgotten blocked out.

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

_Days pass and they bleed into weeks. This war has already been raging for years with no signs of it ever coming to an end. Why have things come to this? At this rate the Earth will become nothing but a wasteland. But this world is huge; there must still be places where both of us can survive. Is there anything that I can sing for you my beloved?_

"Toris. Toris. Please, don't leave me alone!" Ha-Neul cried as the sorrow overflowed her heart and as the tears began to appear. She desperately clutching at Toris's hand; which has grown cold.

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

_My soul is being overwhelmed by sorrow and it's killing me. I can hear the cries being echoed throughout the starry sky. The pain and grief is overflowing my heart as I cry over you, my beloved. I can hear your voice drifting further and further away from me._

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

The cries of the forgotten echo throughout the destroyed world

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

The cries of the mourners echo throughout the cold world

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

The cries of the innocent echo throughout the defiled world

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

The cries of the survivors echo throughout the dying world

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

The cries of the death echo throughout the decaying world

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

The cries of the people echo throughout the torn world

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

_And for the first time my cry joins theirs._

AaAaAaAAaAaAAa

**Author's Note:**

Personally I am not sure how I even came up with this idea. Possibly with the last song meme my sister did.

I do have a list of 59 different Hetalia characters. Some are my own OC's and others are the official characters.

The number generator chooses who I use for the song that's playing. And my IPod (which is on shuffle) chooses the music for me.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
